Purple Hearts
by Purpleprince233
Summary: Falling in love when you're in a gang is dangerous. Its even worse when that love is a fellow gang member. But to him, she's worth it she makes his purple heart beat everytime she's near. Story is better than Summary I promise! :D Boss/Lin
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: So it begins.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row.**_

 _ **Authors note: Hey guys! So This is chapter one of my Boss/Lin fic. I've been wanting to make this for so long now, and I'm very excited for it. This isn't the end of "I chose to save you for a reason." That story is my baby and my first fic, and i will not REPEAT WILL NOT end it. In fact, the next chapter of that is almost finished. But anyways, yes, I've been wanting to do this for so long now and**_ **I'm very excited. Please note, this is not a prequel. I gave a lot of thought to it, and I decided not to make this a prequel. Although, that doesn't mean I won't make a prequel in the future, just for now This is a new story. So now that I'm done blabbing, this story is called, "Purple hearts."**

* * *

 **Coming home from a stupid frat party his douchebag roommate Anthony invited him to, a nameless guy aged 22, about 6'2, with brunette hair that was in a spiky style and blue eyes, dressed in a basic black shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers, came stumbling into his apartment. He shared this apartment with two other guys. It was three guys but their other roommate vanished and our nameless friend here may or may not have had something to do with it. Sitting down in the beat up and grossly sticky brown chair in the living room, he flipped on the TV and was looking for something good to watch. Skipping through some stupid ad for a TV show called "Byteblade." Or some stupid shit, he finally settled on some adult cartoon. Getting a beer from his fridge, he got comfy. He was a little pissed off. He hated frat parties, the only reason he agreed to go was he hoped he was gonna get some ass tonight. But all the douchey frat boy dumbasses, ruined that idea. Cracking open the beer, he took a long sip hoping to let the anger wash down his throat with his beer. He heard the door being opened. He quickly turned, ready for a home invader. They didn't live in the best of neighborhoods, gang trouble was a problem here on "The Row." As it was called. Clutching the knife he had hidden under the cushion of the chair, he was relieved to see it was his roommate. Not the douchebag Anthony, but his actual cool roommate, Jake. Jake was a Hispanic guy, with a crew cut style of hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had a freshly shaven beard growing on his face. Dressed in a red jacket and black shirt underneath, baggy blue jeans and light tan work boots, smelling of a nice body spray and a hint of pot.**

 **"Hey man." He said in his Hispanic accent.**

 **"Hey bro." Our nameless friend responded. The two men shared a quick handshake that made a quiet but loud enough slap.**

 **"Get anything?" Our nameless friend asked.**

 **"Nah I didn't get any ass tonight. Fucking frat fucks got all that, but, I did get some good ass weed from this chick named Shaundi. Wanna smoke up?" He asked.**

 **"Nah I'm good. Think I'm just gonna go for a walk or something." He responded to Jake.**

 **"Be careful amigo, lots of the Rollerz and Carnales out thick tonight, honestly, I wished you'd just stay in." Jake warned.**

 **"Thanks for the warning, but I'll be OK." He responded. Walking out into the apartment hallway, he saw his douchebag roommate Anthony. Anthony was about 5'8, dressed in a grey hoodie, red shorts, and black sandals with shin high white socks. His dirty blonde hair was covered with a black hat he wore to the side and his ear was pierced. He was holding onto some black haired bimbo.**

 **"Heyyyyy dude!" He drunkenly yelled, with a big grin. He just shook his head at him, and walked over to him.**

 **"Hey Anthony." He said annoyed.**

 **"Anthony? I thought you said your name was Andy?" His black haired bimbo said.**

 **"Nah babe, its Anthony." He slurred out.**

 **"Ohhhhh OK, well come on, you said you had more booze in your apartment." She said.**

 **"Yo, you want in in this?" Anthony asked him.**

 **"No thanks Anthony, she's all yours." The bimbo eyed up and down liking what she was seeing.**

 **"Come on." She purred as she rubbed herself against him.**

 **"Lemme have some fun with you." She said seductively.**

 **"Again thanks but no thanks." He said.**

 **"Oh what? Am I not good enough for you." She asked in an angry tone.**

 **"You think you're too good for me?" She asked again. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.**

 **"Chill baby come on, we can have fun without him." Anthony said trying to calm her down. Our nameless friend walked away from that, wishing Jake the best of luck. Once he was outside, he took in the fresh air. Well kind of fresh, it mainly stunk of meth labs and gunpowder. Walking into the night, he heard some guy yelling.**

 **"WATCHES! I'VE GOT WATCHES HERE! Yo hey man, this shit'd cost you $600 in the store. Aw whatever man. WATCHES!" Ah that was Ricky, always trying to make a quick buck. Ignoring him, he saw a** **prostitute trying to look sexy.**

 **"Hey baby, I could show you a good time." She said in a seductive tone. Before he could answer he heard some yelling.**

 **"OH HELL NO!" He heard someone yell. Turning around, he saw some Vice Kings bitching about a tag.**

 **"MAN FUCK THE ROLLERZ!" Some fat white guy yelled out.**

 **"Levar, you gonna let those bitches disrespect us?!" The other guy asked.**

 **"SHIT! What you think?" Levar asked his friends while shaking the spray can. As he started covering the tag, some guys in blue came up to them.**

 **"The fuck you think you doin?" A guy in a visor holding a baseball bat asked them in an angry tone.**

 **"Just bein' civic minded is all." The fat white guy told them.**

 **"That so?" One of the guys in blue asked.**

 **"Yeah, some dumbass cracka went and shit on this wall, and we just cleanin' it is all." The guy tried to explain. He caught a baseball bat to the head. Falling down the fight was on. Our nameless friend watched on, kind of fearing for his safety. One of the guys in blue ran past him and the prostitute, catching a spray can to the head. After that, they heard a engine approaching. Seeing the guns, our nameless friend went paralyzed with fear. Losing his hearing, he couldn't make out what they were saying. Then the real scary shit happened. Guns started blazing. It looked like the guys in yellow had the advantage. The red car went speeding after the the driver was killed, narrowly avoiding our nameless friend. Jumping to the side, he try to calm himself down Looking at the damage, he heard an AK/47 going off. The guy in the blue visor shot the driver. Then, a guy in a yellow shirt with a white tank top over it shot the guy in the visor in the head. Walking to our friend, he pointed the gun at him.**

 **"Wrong time, wrong place dawg." He told him. Closing his eyes, preparing for the shot, he heard it go off but, didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes to see his would be killer dead. He saw a guy with brown hair holding a gun.**

 **"You OK Playa?" Heard a voice ask. He saw a black man with his hand extended out. Helping him up, heard his friend talking to him.**

 **"Julius, lets move!" The guy said in a paranoid tone. The black man who helped him up threw his arm around him and helped him walk. They could hear sirens in the distance. As they were walking away, the car exploded causing them all to hit the ground. Getting up they could hear the sirens coming closer. They sat down across the street.**

 **"That don't look so bad, you should be fine. That's Troy you can thank him later." The man named Julius told him.**

 **"Hey." Troy said to him.**

 **"The Row ain't safe no more son. We got gangs fightin' over shit that ain't theirs, and you in the way. They don't care if you're representin' or not."**

 **"Julius, this is no time to recruit." Troy said, still in that paranoid tone.**

 **"We need all the help we can get, son." Julius said.**

 **"No, we need to get our asses out of here." He told him.**

 **"In a minute. Look, The Row's got a problem. Come by the church when you wanna be apart of the solution." With that they were gone. He watched them disappear into the night. The sirens were getting closer. He hopped up and started running back to his apartment. Once he finally got to the building, he looked out the door to see the red and blue lights finally there. Shaking with fear and excitement, he made way to his apartment. He forgot his key, so he started banging on the door.**

 **"JAKE ANTHONY. OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" He yelled out. Finally Jake opened it.**

 **"Dios mio, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked him.**

 **"Nothing, nothing. Just really tired." He told him.**

 **"You look like you just went through hell or something." Jake said placing a hand on his shoulder. If only he knew.**

 **"Still got that weed?" He asked Jake.**

 **"Yeah I do. Wanna smoke?" He didn't need to be asked twice. Despite smoking, he was unable to get to sleep. Still very anxious, he paced his room all night, listening to Anthony and his bimbo getting it on. Before he knew it the sun was shining, and he was asked if he wanted to help. This was dangerous yes but, he owed to them for saving his life. Plus it wouldn't hurt to help out a little. Still dressed in the clothes from last night, he walked into the living room getting himself a cup of coffee. He saw Anthony also pouring himself some.**

 **"Hey bro." Anthony said. He didn't respond. Instead, he waited for Anthony to get done.**

 **"Jeez that was some party and chick I hooked up with. Wish I remembered her name." Anthony said taking a sip the coffee.**

 **"Ah, that's the ole hangover cure." Anthony looked up at him. He looked terrible.**

 **"Jesus bro, what the hell happened to you last night?" Anthony asked him.**

 **"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." He told him. Anthony was stupid yes, but he could tell when something was off with him. He could also tell when an ass kicking was near. So he decided not to pry for now, and just drink his coffee. Turning the news on, Anthony turned the volume up. He was listening in and out, but it had his full attention when it was talking about the events of last night. They said nothing really other than it was just more gang violence, and how it needed to stop. The typical news shit. He looked at his watch. 10:30 AM. He figured it was time to go.**

 **"Hey Anthony, I'm going out for a bit OK?" He told his roommate.**

 **"Sure bro, be careful by the sounds of it, this gang shit is at an all time high. Hate to fuck up some guys." Anthony said. He didn't believe him, but he decided to let him have his moment and go on. Now he didn't have a car, so he walked. His heart pounded more and more once the church got in sight. He stood awkwardly feeling the eyes on him. Soon he saw Julius walk out, Troy closely following.**

 **"Every muthafucka here knows what we need to do. Those bitches be ridin' around, thinkin' they own the streets. I don't care what flags they're flyin' Rollerz, Carnales, Vice Kings. No one's makin' this nigga scared to walk The Row. We 'bout to lock this shit down. Right now!" He proudly told them. Everyone was cheering. One cheer caught his attention.**

 **"FUCK YEAH!" Some guy with white and black hair with gold sunglasses yelled out. The guy looked over at him.**

 **"Who the fucks this guy?" He asked with a confused tone.**

 **"Troy and I found him. I was gonna see if he'd ride with us." Julius told him.**

 **"Julius, if he wants to run with The Saints he's gotta be canonized." The guy told him.**

 **"Hey he's right Julius, everyone had to do it." Troy said.**

 **"You ready for this playa?" Julius asked him. He nodded and looked around him. They all circled him, just like high school. He vowed to not hit the women should they get involved. Instead, he'd throw them to the side, hoping that'd be enough. One finally got brave and ran towards him. The guy threw a punch, but he was quick to dodge it and catch the guy between the eyes. He was knocked out. Looking down at his soon to be friend, he felt someone jump on his back. He flipped them over, causing them to hit the ground. As the guy tried to get up, he caught him with a kick to the face. A woman came running at him, her fist ready, she threw a punch. He grabbed her hand, blocking the punch, and threw her into the grass, hoping she was OK. His attention still on her, he felt a fist connect with his face. He looked up to see a rather tall white guy, with his fists ready to go. He did some quick thinking, and tripped the guy causing him to hit the ground. Taking the chance, he jumped onto the guy and started throwing punches. He was doing good until another woman tackled him. She was easy enough to shrug off. Like the other woman, he threw her to the side into the grass. Two guys this time attacked him. One caught him with a punch to the ribs. The other quickly grabbed him, and held him so his friend could get some punches in. Thinking quickly, he was able to jump and catch the guy throwing punches in the face with a swift kick. After that, he headbutted the guy who was holding him, with the back of his head. Taking both the guys, he cracked their heads together and watched them fall.**

 **"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" He heard Julius yell out. Troy walked up to him.**

 **"You earned your colors today." Troy said as he pulled him into a handshake/hug.**

 **"That's some impressive shit, the only other Saint who kicked ass like that was Johnny." He heard someone say. He figured he'd meet him later.**

 **"Shit took me half the time." The guy now known as Johnny said in a cocky tone. He could tell he and Johnny wasn't gonna get along. He needed to do something.**

 **"Why don't we test that?" He spoke up. Johnny looked at him.**

 **"Excuse me?" Johnny said.**

 **"You heard me. Why don't we test it?" He repeated.**

 **"Kid look, don't get to big now. Just because you kicked some scrubs asses, doesn't mean you can kick mine." Johnny told him. He wasn't sure if Johnny feared him. But he knew that he couldn't back down.**

 **"Scared?" He asked him with a cocky smile.**

 **"You gonna take that from the noob Johnny?" A random Saint asked. Johnny looked over at Julius. Julius gave the nod. With that, Johnny took his glasses and shirt off. He quickly pulled his shirt off and they stood a few feet apart. Both of them observing each other.**

 **"Come on tough guy. Make your move." Johnny said moving around.**

 **"Lets roll cupcake." He told him. He jumped into the air and hit Johnny with a punch. Johnny stumbled back.**

 **"Heh, kid that was weak." Johnny told him. Johnny ran towards him and jumped catching him with a kick to the face. This time he stumbled back.**

 **"Like that was any better." He told him. He ran to Johnny and tackled him to the ground. Both of them rolling around, Johnny was on top of him, throwing punches. Doing some quick thinking, he saw a pile of sand. Grabbing a handful, he threw into Johnny's eyes. Johnny got up, trying to get the sand out of his eyes. Taking his chance, he ran towards Johnny catching him with a few punches. Finally coming to his senses, Johnny caught him with another kick, this time to the ribs. Hunching over, he felt Johnny punching him in the back of the head. Using his strength, he managed to pick Johnny up and slam him to the ground. Both men on the ground, throwing punches at one another. They both shoved each other away, and got up. They both went running for each other. Johnny went to throw a punch, but he ducked it. Johnny turning around, was met with the heel of his shoe. Johnny hunched over. He ran up to Johnny, grabbing him by his two toned spiky hair, he started throwing knees to Johnny's face. After the third or fourth knee, Johnny was finally able to get his hands and block the next knee. Johnny tackled him into a tree, and started throwing punches. He ducked a punch, and Johnny's fist was met with bark. Crying out in pain, Johnny felt his arm wrap around his neck and his legs being tripped. They both hit the ground, and he wrapped his arms around Johnny, getting him into a sleeper hold. He wasn't trying to kill Johnny, only trying to let him know he wasn't a pushover. Johnny's vision started darkening, he was going under. Julius and Troy finally stepped in, pulling them apart.**

 **"Alright, alright you guys, that's enough. You got nothing else to prove." Julius said, as he helped him up.**

 **"Yeah, you guys are both tough. Now come on, stand up." Troy said, as he helped Johnny up.**

 **"Shake hands." Julius told them. They eyed each other down. They had a new found respect for each other. They shook hands, and was greeted to a round of applause. Johnny shot him a respect smile, and he did the same.**

 **"Alright you two, go get cleaned up in the bathroom. After that Playa, you go with Troy he's got something for you to do. Welcome to The Third Street Saints." Julius told him with a fist bump.  
**

 **"Thanks." He told Julius. Grabbing his now dirty black shirt, he followed Johnny to the bathroom. They were silent at first, the only noise was the water running in the sinks.**

 **"So whats your name?" Johnny asked him.**

 **"Kevin." He told him.**

 **"Kevin, I'm sure you knew this but, I'm Johnny. Johnny Gat." Johnny told him. They shook hands.**

 **"Hell of a way to meet right?" Kevin said.**

 **"Good to know you don't take shit." Johnny told him. After they got cleaned up, Kevin was met by Troy.**

 **"Alright man, its time for you to buy a piece." Troy told him. He nodded, and they made their way to Friendly Fire. It was only a short walk away.**

 **"I gotta say man, I never seen someone handle Johnny like that." Troy said as he got a cigarette out of his pack.**

 **"Hey you smoke?" Troy asked. He nodded and Troy handed him one.**

 **"Need a light?" Troy asked after he lit his. He nodded and held his head low so Troy could light it for him. Taking a hit, he finally spoke up.**

 **"Yeah well, I could tell he thought I was just another scrub or something. Needed to prove him wrong." Kevin told Troy.**

 **"And proved him wrong you did. I like Johnny and all but, he was to cocky for his own good." Troy told him. Once they reached the gun store, they finished their cigarettes, and stubbed them out, tossing them to the ground.**

 **"Alright, there's about $1,000 here, pick out something nice." Troy said as he handed him the bills. He walked up to counter, and picked out a VICE 9 Pistol. After that, Troy suggested they go test it out on The Row. They stole a car, and started driving. After making quick work of The Row, they headed to Forgive and Forget. After that, Troy talked about needing a fun bag from Freckle Bitch's. Dropping him off, Troy leaned in.**

 **"Alright, thanks for the ride, keep what money you got left over, and here's a little more. Don't spend it all in one place. Oh yeah, Julius and I are gonna need ya a little later. Got a tip that there's a turf war going on soon. If we crash their party, we can take all those sons of bitches out at once. Meet me back at the church in an hour or so." Troy told him.**

 **"Sounds good. See ya then." Kevin told him.**

 **"Oh yeah, I never got your name?" Troy asked.**

 **"Kevin." He told him.**

 **"Cool thanks again Kevin." Troy told him. With that they slapped hands, and Troy went into Freckle Bitch's. Kevin feeling hungry himself, decided to head to the Drive-thru. Ordering up a combo meal, he quickly scarfed it down in the parking lot. He looked at his new car, it was a beat up old Hollywood. But it would do for now. He could fix it up later or, even buy a new one once he gets more money. He pulled his wallet out and started counting the money he had left over. He had around $900 left. He thought he could use some new clothes. Driving to a Sloppy Seconds, he walked in. He didn't wanna spend to much right now, so he decided to buy a new black and purple basketball jersey, a pair of black baggy jeans and some black and purple sneakers. He bought a new black baseball cap as well. Looking himself over in the mirror, he thought he looked good. Paying for clothes and wearing them out, he got back in his car. Looking at his watch, it was around 2:30 PM. He started his car and drove back to the church. Walking inside, he was greeted by Johnny.**

 **"Whoa check this guy out." Johnny said with a smile. He chuckled and the two slapped hands.**

 **"Whats up?" He asked Johnny.**

 **"Nothing much man. just relaxing. Drinking a beer. Want one?" He asked.**

 **"Sure." Johnny handed him one, and he cracked the cap off. Taking a big drink, he looked over the members of his new gang.**

 **"So, how long have The Saint's been up and running?" He asked Johnny.**

 **"Couple months now. Julius thought it was time for someone to take it to these other gangs." Johnny informed him. He looked over the female scene.**

 **"Got some nice pieces of ass here." Kevin said.**

 **"Oh yeah?" Johnny asked him with a smile.**

 **"Yeah man, tell me how easy is it to get with one of them?" He asked Johnny.**

 **"Easy as going up and asking." Johnny told him.**

 **"Good to know." He said with smile. After a few minutes of talking with Johnny, they interrupted by Julius and Troy.**

 **"Ready to go Playa?" Julius asked him.**

 **"Yeah, lets go." Kevin told them.**

 **"See ya around Johnny." He told him.**

 **"Cool see ya." Johnny said walking away. They walked to Kevin's Hollywood and drove to the docks. As they were driving, Troy spoke up.**

 **"I ain't gonna lie to you, when we go in there its gonna get rough. Julius, you sure its cool we take this kid instead of Johnny?" Troy asked him.**

 **"Troy, you worry to much. He'll be fine." Julius assured Troy. After a few minutes, they made it. He pulled his pistol from his waistband and cocked it back. Looking over it Julius, Julius spoke up.**

 **"Don't worry Playa, you stick with Troy and me and you'll be fine. With a nod, they were ready to go.**

 **ONE HOUR LATER.**

* * *

 **They just shot the final Roller lieutenant, finally able to stop and catch their breaths. It was cut short though. In the distance, they could hear sirens. Troy looked out and saw the cars speeding.**

 **"The cops are commin' man, we gotta lose 'em." They all ran back to Kevin's car, and sped off. The cops were up on them, sirens wailing. Doing some quick thinking, Kevin slammed the breaks, causing Troy to fly from the back seat and bash his head on the dashboard. Julius and Kevin started laughing. Kevin, still laughing sped into a dark ally and shut the car off. All three ducking in the car, they watched as the cop cars sped past.**

 **"Alright we lost 'em. Let's get back to the church." Troy said. With that, they drove back to the church. Once they finally got there, Kevin shut the car off and laid back in his seat. What a first day. Julius spoke up.**

 **"We did it Playa. Saints Row is ours again. But, we're not finished yet come inside I'm holding a meeting." Julius told him. They all got out and walked in. Kevin found a space and stood there. Julius got on the stage.**

 **"Listen up people. I got some serious shit to discuss. Yeah we cleared out The Row. You think for a second that's gonna stop 'em? Unless we wipe all these muthafuckas out, they're gonna keep comin' and they ain't gonna be happy. It ain't gonna be settled until The Carnales, The Rollerz, and The Vice Kings ain't nothin' but a memory. Dex, you got The Carnales. Ever since they hooked up with the Colombians, its like they own this town, and with that drug money rollin' in, we can't compete. Be smart how you move against 'em. The Lopez family has been runnin' that gang for thirty years. There's a reason they still around."**

 **"Got it." Dex replied to him with a nod.**

 **"Troy, you're dealing with The Vince Kings."**

 **"Not a chance." Troy said bluntly.**

 **"Fuck you say?!" Julius asked him in an angry tone.**

 **"Anyone but them." Troy told him.**

 **"You scared of going against Benjamin King?" Julius asked him.**

 **"Man fuck that! I'll take King out." Johnny yelled out.**

 **"Johnny, its not that simple." Julius warned.**

 **"Bullets still kill muthafuckas right? Doesn't get much simpler than that." Johnny said.**

 **"Keep an eye on ya boy." Julius said to Troy.**

 **"I don't need a fuckin' babysitter Julius!" Johnny yelled out. Julius clenched his teeth.**

 **"Keep an eye on ya boy." Julius repeated.**

 **"Who's got The Rollerz?" Dex asked.**

 **"I do." They all heard a voice say. They all turned around and Kevin's jaw dropped. There he saw her. A beautiful Asian woman. Standing about 5'6, wearing blue, and having her hair being held up by chopsticks. She was beautiful. Who was she?**

 **"Lin? The fuck you wearin' blue for?" Johnny asked her. Well that settled Kevin's question, wondering who she was.**

 **"I asked Lin to hook up with The Rollerz. We don't know much about these fuckas, so I wanted one of us on the inside." Julius informed everyone.**

 **"I didn't think The Rollerz pimped ho's!." Some dumbass said. Lin turned to him and punched him in the face. Falling to the ground, he was out.**

 **"Any other comments?" She asked looking around.**

 **"Yeah, when you punch, don't throw your shoulder so much." Johnny spoke up telling her.**

 **"Shut up Johnny." She said in an annoyed tone.**

 **"Hey I'm just sayin." He said in his defense. Lin looked around and saw Kevin standing there. He shot a smile to her. She shot one back and winked at him.**

 **"Once we're done here go talk to one of these guys. They'll have something for you to do." Julius told Kevin, who nodded.**

 **"Its our time now. Lets get this shit started." Julius said. After he was done speaking, Julius walked away. Lin walked up to Kevin.**

 **"Hey I'm Lin." She said with a smile, extending her hand out.**

 **"I'm Kevin." He said with a smile as well, taking her hand into his, shaking it.**

 **"So you're Kevin? I heard about you almost took Johnny down today."**

 **"Hey!" Johnny spoke up.**

 **"Quiet." Lin said looking at Johnny.**

 **"Shit whatever." Johnny said walking away.**

 **"Anyways, Johnny is a cocky bastard. 'Bout time someone knocked him down a peg or two." Lin said to him.**

 **"So listen, here's my number. Call me when you're ready to move on some Roller stuff. I usually always answer, if I don't just leave a voicemail and I'll get back to you ASAP." She told him.**

 **"Sounds good." He said with a smile. With that she walked away, putting a little extra sway in her hips, knowing he was watching her. He stood their with a big smile on his face. He looked around to realize he was alone. He walked out of the church, and into his car. Starting it up, he drove away. Once he was home, he knew he'd have to explain his new stuff. Walking into the apartment building, he walked over to his mailbox and checked his mail.**

 **"Bill, bill, bill, letter letting Anthony know his subscription to a porn site is almost up, bill." He said to himself. Unlocking the door, he threw the stuff down on the coffee table and got a beer from the fridge. He was tired what a first day. He saw Anthony walk out of his room, wearing nothing but boxers.**

 **"Hey there you are. Where ya been." Anthony asked him.**

 **"Busy." Kevin told him.**

 **"Where'd ya get the new threads man?" He asked.**

 **"Dammit Anthony, does everything have to be a game of 20 questions with you?" Kevin asked him in an angry tone.**

 **"Damn, sorry man." Anthony said.**

 **"Oh yeah, here's a letter for you. Your subscription to Bangerztube is almost up." He told him as he handed him the letter. He walked into his room and took his shoes off. Laying down on his bed, it felt so good to relax. He started taking his stuff out of his pockets and laying them on his nightstand. Then he found a little piece of paper with the name "Lin" on it. He smiled and decided to call her. Grabbing his cellphone, he flipped it open and dialed the numbers. After about 4 rings, she answered.**

 **"Hello?" She said.**

 **"Hey Lin, its Kevin." He told her.**

 **"Kevin? Little early to be moving on the Roller stuff." She said with a chuckle.**

 **"I didn't call about that. I just wanted to talk, I mean if that's fine with you." At her apartment, Lin cracked a smile.**

 **"Sure. Lets talk." She said as she laid down on her bed. Laying on her stomach, crossing her ankles in the air, she listened as Kevin talked about the fight with Johnny in great detail.**

 **"Wait, so you locked him in a sleeper hold?" She asked with a big smile.**

 **"Yeah, if Julius and Troy didn't stop us, he would've passed out." He said.**

 **"Wow's that's so badass." She said. Looking at her clock, it was around 2:30 Am. She didn't realize she and Kevin had been talking for almost 3 hours.**

 **"Oh my god, I didn't know it was 2:30." She told him.**

 **"Oh damn, I didn't either. I got some shit to do with Johnny tomorrow. We should get some sleep." He told her.**

 **"Yeah we should, thanks for calling me though Kevin. It was nice talking to you." She said with a smile.**

 **"Hey Lin, before you go, do you think we could go out for a drink sometime?" He asked her. She smiled.**

 **"Sure I'd like that. I'll let you know when I got some free time." She told him. He wanted to burst with joy, but he tried his best to stay cool.**

 **"Awesome. Call you later?" He asked.  
**

 **"Sounds great. Goodnight Kevin." She told him.**

 **"Goodnight Lin." He responded. With that, he flipped his phone close and sat it down on the table. He couldn't stop smiling. Getting up, he could hear the faint moans of Anthony watching porn in his room. He banged on the wall, and could hear Anthony fall from his chair and hit the ground. He laughed as he changed into his boxers and letting sleep take him.**

* * *

 **Alright guys chapter one is done! I really hope you guys enjoy this. I was very excited to do this. So to really describe Kevin, his voice sounds like the first option for the male voice on Saints Row 3, really love that voice option. Now if you guys aren't to keen on the name "Kevin" feel free to tell me and I'll change it, truth be told, I came up with it on the spot as I do with most of my stories. Sorry if there's any spelling errors and things of that nature. I hope to update soon. Also I hope to update "I chose to save you for a reason" soon, maybe tonight or tomorrow. Anyways, as always guys rate, review, and stay tuned for the next chapter. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two: My new life.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row.**_

* * *

 **After a night of tossing and turning, Kevin thought the events of yesterday was a nightmare. Well, a nightmare with a shade of good, Lin of course. But yes, it seemed like a bad/semi good dream for Kevin. Taking his phone off his charger, he saw he had a three hour conversation with a girl named Lin. His phone helped him remember. His phone, and the horrible aching in the back of his head. "Thanks Johnny." He said to himself. He remembered he had things to do with Johnny today. After getting dressed in a purple t-shirt, a black button up shirt, black baggy jeans and his new black and purple sneakers, he examined himself in his wall mirror. Hoping he was looking good for Lin, he sprayed on some body spray and walked out his bedroom. He bumped into his roommate Jake.**

 **"Damn amigo, where you headed off looking so good?" Jake asked with a smile.**

 **"Just got some things to do." Kevin told him.**

 **"Whats her name Kev?" Jake asked with an even bigger smile.**

 **"What? A guy can't look nice while taking care of his** **errands?" Kevin asked him.**

 **"Looking this good, I'm sure those 'errands' will be well taken care of." Jake said with that same big smile. Deciding not to respond, Kevin walked out the front door. He was glad he avoided Anthony, no doubt he would've had a ton of more sex jokes than Jake did. Walking up to his "new" Hollywood, he looked it over. It was a rusty brown color, with a bent antenna, missing hubcaps on three tires, half full tires, no front license plates and a broken back passenger window. In short, it was a shit car. He made a note to work on it later. He got in and turned the key. It wouldn't start.**

 **"Come on you piece of shit." He said to it. After about 3 tries, it finally started. He made way to the church. While driving, he noticed a cop car following him. He wasn't speeding nor was he violating any traffic laws, so why was this cop following him? Maybe it was because his car was piece of shit? He wasn't sure. In any case, he had his gun ready. Instead of pulling him over, the cop car just drove away. Now normally, he would've let it go, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that something just wasn't right. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he continued his drive to the church. Once he arrived, he was informed by a random Saint that Johnny was in a room waiting for him. Walking to that room, he saw Johnny with his feet up and Dex standing near by.**

 **"Take a seat man." Johnny said. Kevin picked up a chair and sat it backwards, sitting in it that way. The two men slapped hands along with Kevin, exchanging a nod to Dex.**

 **"OK, I admit when I first saw you, I thought you didn't look like much. But then I thought, 'Hey I don't look like I got an eight inch cock, so I guess we're both full of surprises.'" Kevin gave a confused look to that.**

 **"The Vice Kings are named after one guy; Benjamin King. That shit don't happen unless you're a professional, or a bad ass, and in King's case, he's both." Johnny was cut off by his cell phone ringing.**

 **"Hold up, I gotta take this." He said.**

 **"Aisha, what a pleasant fucking surprise. Whoa slow down. Okay, that's not slower that's louder. Shit, where's she headed? Don't worry I got this." He said. Kevin couldn't fully make out what she was saying, but by Johnny's actions, it was important.**

 **"Whats up?" Dex asked Johnny as he walked closer.**

 **"Some motherfuckers grabbed Aisha's sister right off the street." Johnny told him.**

 **"Shit man, that's the sixth girl this month. We know who's doing this?" Dex asked.**

 **"Yeah, the Vice Kings." Johnny said as he got up.**

 **"No way man, kidnapping ain't King's style." Dex said.**

 **"Maybe that slut Tanya is going behind King's back, don't know, don't fuckin' care. Aisha said they were driving a yellow Sedan. Tail those bitches to wherever they go and get those girls back." Johnny told Kevin. With a nod, Kevin was off. Jogging to his car, he started it up and waited. About five minutes later, he saw the yellow Sedan. Letting it go ahead some, he kept a safe distance, and followed. After ten minutes of following the car, it finally stopped at some building. Pulling up, he watched as someone with a bandanna covering his face held the gun to Aisha's sisters head, cursing at her to get a move on. He checked his gun, and started running to a door. He kicked the door open and saw one of the King's standing by. The guy started to point the gun, but Kevin shot him in the head before he could get a good aim in. Running to some cover, he poked his head up and saw some more running out. He pointed his gun and started shooting. He caught one of them in the chest, and another with a head shot. He shot another in the leg. Quickly rolling over the crate he was hiding behind, he ran up, shot the guy that he shot in the leg and made his way to another room. Hiding behind a wall, he made sure everything was clear. Once he knew everything was, he ran up to a door. He jiggled the door knob, but it was locked. He heard a voice speak up.**

 **"The guy with the key went to Tee'N'Ay!" He heard a voice shout. It had to be Aisha's sister.**

 **"Fuck." He said silently. He started running outside. Tee'N'Ay was only a short drive away. After a about a minute or two of driving, he finally made it to the club. Kicking that door open, he ran in. While he was running he heard someone shout.**

 **"THIS IS AS FAR AS YOU GET BITCH!" The guy shouted. His attention taken for a sec, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Grabbing at the pain, he felt something wet and warm running through his fingers. He looked at his shoulder, he had been shot. He tried to block it out and move forward. His blood pumping, the pain was soon gone. He shot the fucker in the head and moved on. Finding some cover, he shot more Vice Kings until he spotted the guy he was looking for. He was shooting at Kevin. Kevin ducked down and then checked his gun. Seeing he was out of ammo, he panicked. Looking around, he saw a dead Vice King still holding a gun. Quickly, he got down on his stomach and crawled army style to the gun. Grabbing it, he quickly crawled back to his hiding spot and checked it. It was loaded. He peeked up and saw the guy was loading his gun, he took this chance and shot the guy in the throat. Blood spewing everywhere, the guy fell down. He was dead. Making sure the coast was clear, he ran up to his body and grabbed the key. Running back outside to his car, he sat down and checked on his shoulder. No doubt his blood pumping and his heart beating like it was, wasn't helping it at all. He convinced himself that everything was alright for now and tried to calm down. Taking off his black button up, he tore a piece of it off, and made sure it was big enough. Once he saw it was, he quickly tied it around the wound. Once he was done with that, he made his way back to the warehouse. Running to the door, he quietly opened it and did some inspecting, making sure it was clear. Once he saw it was, he ran inside and to the room where Aisha's sister would be. He unlocked it and saw there was more than just her. They looked worried.**

 **"Don't worry, I'm here to save you." He told them. He saw them calm down a little.**

 **"Follow me." He told them. Once they started running out, he saw a yellow car come speeding to the warehouse.**

 **"SHIT, GIRLS GET DOWN!" He told them. They listened and he ducked behind cover. He saw them run in and start looking around. He jumped up and started shooting at them. Killing them all, he motioned for the girls to follow him again. They all ran to his car and got in. Starting it up, they drove away. Everything seemed fine until he looked into the rear view mirror and saw a yellow car speeding up behind them.**

 **"Fuck." He said aloud. He looked at Aisha's sister.**

 **"Take the wheel." He told her.**

 **"Why?" She asked.**

 **"Just do it!" He once again told her. Listening to him, she grabbed it and started steering. Not removing his foot from the gas pedal, he adjusted his body out the window and took aim. He saw bullets come speeding past him, and one narrowly avoiding his ear. He aimed for the passenger first. Once he got a good enough aim, he took a shot. He watched as the passengers head started spewing blood. The drivers attention was now on his dead friend. He aimed at the driver next and took a shot. The driver was shot in the shoulder ironically, the same shoulder as Kevin. Kevin watched in joy as the driver lost control of the wheel and hit a semi-truck head on. He took the wheel back, and drove back to the church. Once they finally reached the parking lot, he was able to really relax.**

 **"Oh god, thank you so much." Aisha's sister told him.**

 **"Don't mention it." He said with a smile. She smiled back, hugged him and actually kissed him on his cheek. Shooting him one last smile, she ran into the church along with the other girls. Julius came walking out and greeted him.**

 **"Hey Playa, don't worry about them, they'll be taken care of. Thanks for getting them."**

 **"Its no problem Julius." Julius looked over and saw his arm wrapped up.**

 **"Damn Playa, you need to get that taken care of. Come inside, we'll get ya stitched up." He followed Julius into the church.  
**

 **"Anytime you get shot or stabbed or whatever, don't go to the hospital unless its absolutely necessary. Going there can bring unwanted attention, and right now, unwanted attention is something we don't need. Someone here should be able to fix ya up." Julius informed him.**

 **"So everyone here has gone through at least four years of medical school?" He asked him in a joking tone.**

 **"Don't be a smart ass Playa. I'm just saying unless you lose a limb or something, don't go to the hospital." They reached the room they were heading to and Kevin saw a couple of Saints sitting down reading a magazine and playing on a handheld video game device.**

 **"These are the guys that'll be working on me?" Kevin asked Julius.**

 **"Don't worry, they're good help. They'll fix ya right up. Plus, they can give you that good hospital perc." Julius said with a wink. With that, Julius walked off. Kevin sat down and one of them got a metal box with medical supplies in it. While they was working on his shoulder, he felt a vibration go off in his pocket. It was text. From Lin.**

 **"Hey, meet me at the arena parking lot. We gotta start making a move against The Rollerz." He smiled at the text. He really wanted to spend some time with her. The guys were almost done stitching up his shoulder. He looked down at a little metal bowl that held the blood covered bullet. He had never been shot before, which was surprising considering where he currently lived and how he grew up. His mom worked three jobs while his dad wasn't able to work. Now his dad wasn't a deadbeat, he was just disabled and unable to work. His mom didn't really have the best of educations and that rendered her unable to get high paying jobs which sadly, left her to work at three places. Freckle Bitches, Tee'N'Ay and a massage parlor. Most of their money went out on medical bills racked up by his dad, while the other little bit went out on other bills for the house. That left them stuck living in a ghetto neighborhood. Kevin was no stranger to violence and death. He saw it almost daily, but was never shot until now. Memories of his parents were flashing in his head. That was until it was interrupted by one of the would be doctors.**

 **"Hey you hear me? We're done." One of them said. Kevin looked at his shoulder. He had to give them credit, they did a damn good job on it.**

 **"Here, take these so your shoulder won't be killing you." One of the guys said, holding some blue pills in his hands.**

 **"As much as I would love to take those, I need to have a clear head. Got some stuff to do with Lin. But I'll take them a little later." He told them. Getting up, he walked out to his car and drove to the arena to meet Lin. He was hoping he still looked good. Pulling into it, he saw Lin. He smiled and parked his car. All but sprinting to her, he made his way to her.**

 **"Hey." He said with a smile.**

 **"Hey, no time to talk quick hide behind this trailer." She said motioning to the detached trailer from a semi-truck. Doing as she said, he hid behind it and watched as she greeted some Rollerz.**

 **"That's a sweet ride Lin!" One of them exclaimed.**

 **"** **Uh huh." She replied as she took a hit from her cigarette.**

 **"Who tuned it for ya?" His friend asked.**

 **"No one, I did it myself." She said as she opened the door.**

 **"The spoiler looks like Donnie's work." The one in the hat said.**

 **"No way, that underglow screams Ricky Liu." The bald one said.**

 **"Yeah, I guess it does." His friend replied.**

 **"What is this, fuckin' third grade?" Lin asked them in an annoyed tone.**

 **"Whaddya mean?" The bald one asked.**

 **"Forget it, I'll see ya tomorrow." She said in the same annoyed tone.**

 **"Dude, she totally wants you!" The one in the hat exclaimed. Walking from behind the trailer, he could only shake his head.**

 **"Assholes." She muttered to herself.**

 **"Great friends Lin." He said in a sarcastic tone.**

 **"Shut up." She replied with a smile.**

 **"I swear to god, we're not gonna be able to kill these bastards fast enough." She said with a serious look.**

 **"Aside from macho bullshit, I haven't heard much." She said while taking a hit from her cigarette.**

 **"The only interesting news I got is that a shipment of high performance cars is coming in today. Its not much, I know, so we're gonna make the best of it. Jack the truck carrying the cars before it makes its delivery and take it to Samson. He'll load up the cars with a few surprises, then finish the delivery. Now get out of here before someone see's us." She told him. He nodded and ran to his car. As he was trying to start it up, Lin drove past in her Voxel.**

 **"Oh yeah, your car sucks!" She yelled out as she drove past in in a fit of laughter. He watched as she sped down the road with the biggest grin on his face.**

 **"God she's amazing." He said to himself. With that, the piece of shit car finally started up and he drove off. After only five minutes, he saw the truck but it had an escort. Nothing that he couldn't handle, the escort looked easy enough. He got a good enough speed and made it next to the car escorting the truck. The driver wasn't paying attention. Kevin kept his foot on the gas pedal and his knee on the steering wheel. He rolled down his window and took aim. The driver looked at him, but that was all he could do. Kevin took the shot and watched as the bullet went directly into his head. The car went out of control and over a barrier on the highway. Kevin then focused on the truck. The man driving the truck saw what happened. He tried speeding away, but even Kevin's shitty car was faster than the truck. Kevin was directly next to the truck now. He aimed his gun out of the passenger window. He shot the gun and watched as it broke the window. The truck came to a screeching halt, as did Kevin. Kevin got out of his car and ran to the man.**

 **"Give me the keys to the truck!" Kevin demanded.**

 **"Please, the Rollerz will kill me if I do." The man pleaded.**

 **"If you don't give me the keys, they're not gonna have the chance to kill you." Kevin told him with a look that sent shivers down the mans spine. With not much option, the man handed over the keys. Kevin ran to the truck and climbed inside. Before he drove off, he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and called Troy. After about three rings, Troy answered.**

 **"Wassup Playa?" Troy asked.**

 **"Troy, I'm doing something for Lin. I need you to get to the highway and get my car back to the Saints hideout." Kevin told him in a rushing tone.**

 **"Got it, rusty brown Hollywood right?" Troy asked.**

 **"Right, its so shitty you can't miss it." Kevin told him. He hung up the phone and started driving. Everything was going good for about 5 minutes, until some more of The Rollerz came up on him. He banged his hand on the steering wheel of the truck. He didn't know what to do. He was high up and they were below him. Then he remembered, he was in a semi-truck. He had to be careful because he didn't want to damage the cars that was being carried. He let one carload of them get up close to the truck part of it. Once it did, he steered the truck into the car. The impact of the hit made the car spin out of control and flip over a barrier into the river. One down, one to go. Same method he waited for the car to get closer. But this carload must've learned from their friends mistakes because they wasn't getting closer. Doing some quick thinking, Kevin had another good idea. He slammed down on the gas pedal, getting the truck to go as fast as it can. He looked at the mirrors on the drivers side, and watched as the car came closer. Just as he wanted. Once they got close enough for him, he slammed on the brakes and watched as they went ahead. They slammed their brakes, and spun the car around. Kevin cracked a smile knowing he had them. He watched as they started speeding towards him. Once they did, Kevin went speeding towards them. The last he saw of them was the frightened looks on their faces, as his semi made contact with their car. Once they were done for, he slowed down and drove a nice slow speed. His heart was pumping, he couldn't believe this was his life now. Never did he imagine in his wildest dreams would he be doing something like this. It was almost like an action movie or a video game. (Hehe.) As he was driving, Troy called him.**

 **"Hey Kev, I got your car back at the hideout. If I were you, I'd buy an air freshener. There's something in that car that is just awful. Also the cops are out thick on the highway right now, so watch your back." Troy informed him.**

 **"Got it, thanks Troy." Kevin said. He hung up the phone and finally made it to Samson's.**

 **"Hey, you Kevin?" Samson asked. Kevin nodded.**

 **"Cool, don't worry I'll get these cars fixed up. I'll let Lin know when its done. Then I'm sure she'll let you know." Samson told him. Kevin only nodded again and walked out. His phone vibrated, letting him know he had a message. He took his phone out and smiled seeing it was from Lin.**

 **"Hey, meet me at the club." It said.**

 **"On my way." He replied. The Saint's hideout was only a short walk away. So he decided to walk there. The weather was nice today. The sun was shining, but it wasn't to hot. The wind was blowing but it wasn't to windy. Overall, it was nice weather. Halfway there, Kevin heard sirens blaring. He quickly turned around and saw two cop cars coming for him. He started running. He looked back and saw they were getting closer. One of the cops on the passenger side hung his body out the window and started shooting. Kevin dodged each shot and pulled his own gun out. He aimed but quickly asked himself if he should do this. Killing some gang member was one thing, but shooting a cop?**

 **"Fuck it." He said to himself. He shot back at the cop. When he did, he saw the cop drop his gun and get back inside. He took this brief distraction and used it. He ran down an ally way and hid behind a brick wall. He quickly peeked from behind it and saw the cop cars stop and backup. He figured they were gonna try to turn into the ally. He looked around and saw an open window to some building. He quickly ran to it, and jumped through the open window and ducked down. Something was on his side today, because right where he was ducking there was an open space where a brick used to be. He got down on his stomach and peeked out the open space. He watched the cars come speeding by and into the road. He felt relief wash over him, but he didn't get up just yet. After about ten minutes, he stood up and climbed out the window. He didn't wanna waste time, so he ran back to the hideout. Once he got there, he was greeted by Johnny.**

 **"Jesus, why'd you run in here." Johnny asked him.**

 **"Cops... after... me." Kevin answered in between breaths. He grabbed the beer Johnny was drinking and chugged it.**

 **"Hey asshole!" Johnny yelled.**

 **"Sorry, just needed something." He said.**

 **"Now, as much as I would love to get you a new beer, I gotta meet Lin at the club." Kevin said as he turned out the church doors.**

 **"Hold up." Johnny said. Kevin turned back and looked at him.**

 **"You can't go out like that." Johnny said.**

 **"Why?" Kevin asked. Johnny looked at him dumbfounded.**

 **"Are you serious man? Look at ya. You're covered in dirt and blood that I'm not even sure is yours. You're missing a sleeve on your button up, and you have no undershirt on. Also, cops have seen you in these clothes already, they'll know its you, they patrol around the clubs on the weekends. Its like you're just begging them to arrest you." Johnny told him.**

 **"Here's the key to my office here at the church. Go down to my closet, and pick out something nice, but casual. Also spray some of my body spray on. Lin loves it and she'll be all over you." Johnny said with a wink.**

 **"Wow Johnny, thanks." Kevin said with a smile.**

 **"Ah, don't mention it. I kind of owe you after you saved Eesh's sister." Johnny told him. The two man shared a handshake/hug, and Kevin was on his way. Kevin walked down to Johnny's office and turned the key. Once he was inside, he walked to his closet. Johnny had some nice suits, some of them looked to be very pricey.**

 **"Italian silk. Not bad Johnny." Kevin said aloud.**

 **"Thanks." Johnny said, scaring the complete shit out of Kevin.**

 **"Jesus fuckin' Christ Johnny, you gotta announce yourself man. I could've shot you." Kevin told him as he clutched his chest.**

 **"Calm down. I realized I was stupid to let the new guy into my office without me around. No offence but I just don't trust you that much." Johnny said.**

 **"Understood. Besides, it'd be nice to have someone tell me how I look." Kevin said. He started looking at the clothes hanging up. While doing so, he saw a few dresses and high heels.**

 **"Wow Johnny, you crossdress huh?"**

 **"What? Oh no man, those are 'Eesh's." Johnny said with a red face.**

 **"Oh hey cm'on Johnny, I won't judge you." Kevin said with a teasing smile.**

 **"Shut up." Johnny said with a smile as well.**

 **"Hey tell me, do you play that Goodbye Horses song and tuck your sack between your legs, with a scarf around your neck and a woman's wig on your head, while looking in a mirror saying, 'Would you fuck me? I'd fuck me, I'd fuck me so hard.' Like in that movie Silence of the lambs?" Kevin asked with a bigger smile. They both busted out laughing at that.**

 **"Fuck no man!" Johnny said. They continued laughing for another thirty seconds before Kevin decided it was time to get ready. He decided on a black beanie, another black button up, with a white tank top, black jeans, and a black belt. As well as a pair of black sneakers with white laces. He checked himself out in the mirror. He looked good. Adding the finishing touches with the body spray, he was ready.**

 **"Not bad man. You look good." Johnny said inspecting him.**

 **"Hey Johnny, I've been meaning to ask ya, are you and Lin related?" Kevin asked.**

 **"Oh what, you assume just because we're both Asian, we're related." Johnny asked with an angry look.**

 **"You fucking racist huh?" Johnny asked him.**

 **"What? No no, I mean I dunno I just." Kevin was stumbling on his words. Johnny couldn't help but bust out laughing.**

 **"Relax dude, I'm just fucking with you." Johnny said while placing a hand on Kevin's shoulder.**

 **"You're not the first to ask that, trust me. I can see why you'd think that, with me and her being the only two Asian's in the gang. We're not related but, our parents were close friends. Our dads worked together. And our moms would watch us, they'd play cards in the house, while me and Lin would play outside. So in a way, we are brother and sister, just not by blood." Johnny told him.**

 **"What'd your guys dads do?" Kevin asked.**

 **"Uh, they're both former cops turned lawyers." Johnny said rubbing the back of his neck. Kevin was stunned. How ironic was this. Lin and Johnny's fathers both former cops.**

 **"That's uh, pretty ironic." Kevin said.**

 **"Yeah, it gets kind of awkward at family get together's." Johnny told him.**

 **"OK, I gotta ask this, have you or Lin, ever been arrested by either of your guys dads?" Kevin asked. Johnny sighed and looked at him.**

 **"Yes." Johnny said with a red face.**

 **"Do they know about The Saints?" Kevin asked.**

 **"No, they actually don't patrol here, but they do in the next state over." Johnny told him.**

 **"Steeleport?" Kevin asked.**

 **"Yep." Johnny told him. The reason Kevin asked this is because of the cops earlier, sure he may have been behind the shootings and carjacking on the highway, but they didn't see him, or even his car for that matter. So how did they know to go after him? There wasn't to many people on the highway, the few that was there actually going the other direction. Did they see his face?**

 **"No, they couldn't have." Kevin thought. This was confusing, then again, word travels on the streets, and The Saints were certainly making a name for themselves. Maybe a rat caught word of them and told the police. Who knows? Kevin pushed all of the confusing thoughts to the back of his mind, and moved on.**

 **"Thanks for the clothes Johnny." He said.**

 **"Not a problem." Johnny said as he walked out of his office. Kevin was about to go to his Hollywood, but he remembered that the cops could've saw his car, then again, even if they didn't, that car is an attention getter for all the wrong reasons. He needed something else. He did some looking around in the parking lots. While doing so, he found a black Zircon. It looked nice and it looked like it wouldn't bring unwanted attention. He settled on it. He picked the lock on it and waited for a car alarm to go off. Thankfully, it didn't. He got in and before hotwiring it, he looked at himself one more time. His blue eyes shining in the mirror, and his stubbly beard growing in, he looked very nice. He hotwired the car, and listened as it started up. Pushing down on the gas pedal, he was off. It was around 7:30 PM the sun was pretty much gone, and the sky was getting darker and darker.**

 **"What a fucking day." Kevin thought to himself. He pulled up to the club and heard the blasting music on the outside of the building. He looked to his right and saw a whole line of people waiting to get in. He walked up to the door and saw two bouncers throwing some guy out as a woman walked closely behind.**

 **"Fuck! cm'on man you didn't have to throw me on the damn ground!" The guy shouted.**

 **"You know the rules Pierce, you need to pay for the drinks, not just assume you can get them free just because you got some skank hooker on your arms." One of the bouncers said in a thick Russian accent.**

 **"Don't call my girlfriend a skank!" The guy now known as Pierce shouted as he got up in the bouncers face.**

 **"Oh yeah, what are you going to do?" The bouncer said, giving him a menacing look.**

 **"Shit, you ain't worth it. Cm'on baby, lets get out of here." Pierce said to her.**

 **"Sorry sweetie you want me for another hour, you gotta pay first." Everyone including Kevin laughed at the poor guy.**

 **"Fuck this." He said as he got up.**

 **"That guy would never cut it in The Saints." Kevin thought. One of the bouncers went back to managing the line. He put his arm in front of Kevin before he could get in. The bouncer looked over Kevin. He nodded and allowed Kevin inside. Kevin shot him a smile and walked in. Once he was in, he saw Lin. She was wearing a short black tank top, blue jeans and a pair of heels that looked like a pair that a woman would wear to a club. She walked over to him, and took his hand into hers. He smiled at this.**

 **"Good call not wearing purple. We don't need to look conspicuous." She said. She led him to the dance floor and put her hands around his neck and started dancing with him.**

 **"You did good, but I'm not done with you yet. Those cars you stole have been rigged to blow once the engine reaches a high enough temperature." She got up close to him and spoke in a low seductive tone.**

 **"I need you to make sure they cars get nice and hot." His pants started to grow tighter instantly.**

 **"There's a race going down tomorrow night in Chinatown, and I think you should give them some tough competition. I know these guys, if you're in the lead for the final stretch, they're gonna hit the nitrous to blow past you. When they do, boom." She said to him.**

 **"As soon as those cars are wrecked, get the hell out of there. You're no good to me dead." She told him with a smile, which he shot right back at her.**

 **"So, where's that drink you said we'd get?" She asked with a smile.**

 **"What're you having?" He asked.**

 **"Jack and cola." She said.**

 **"On it." He said with a smile. He walked up to the bar and was greeted a by a friendly bartender.**

 **"What can I get ya?" The guy asked him.**

 **"Two Jack and Cola's." He said.**

 **"On it." The bartender said. Kevin looked on as the man made the drinks. While doing so he felt someone hop on his back.**

 **"HEY BRO!" An all too familiar and annoying voice said. It was Anthony.**

 **"Why didn't you tell us you were going to the bar tonight? Jake and I would've loved to have gone with you!" Anthony said.**

 **"Because of shit like this Anthony. You do this stupid shit all the time and cockblock me. You're lucky I got a date tonight. Anyways where's Jake?"**

 **"Over here." The Hispanic voice said. The two men shared a handshake/hug.**

 **"Did I hear this right? Our boy has a date tonight?" Jake asked.**

 **"I knew those clothes was for a girl. Looking all nice." Jake said with a smile.**

 **"Where is she? I'd like to meet her." Anthony said.**

 **"Jake over here a sec?" Kevin said. Jake and Kevin walked away from Anthony, while Anthony hit on some drunken woman.**

 **"Look you know I don't mind you meeting her. But Anthony, Anthony's a different story." Kevin said.**

 **"I'll make sure he's a good boy. I promise." Jake said with a smile. With that they gathered up Anthony, whom had just been slapped across the face by the woman he was hitting on.**

 **"Hey guys, hold up real quick. I gotta tell Lin something." Kevin told them.**

 **"What is it?" Anthony asked.**

 **"I gotta warn her of a certain 5'8 idiot hopping on people's backs." Kevin said. He walked over to Lin and handed her the drink.**

 **"Took you long enough." Lin said with a smile.**

 **"Sorry, ran into my roommates, and they wanted to meet you. If that's okay with you?" He asked.**

 **"Sure its fine." She said with a smile.**

 **"One more thing, let's not tell them we're members of a gang huh?" He said with a smile.**

 **"Don't worry, we'll think of something." She said. They walked over to Kevin's roommates. Jake thought she was pretty. Anthony, well Anthony fell in love with her.**

 **"Guys, this is Lin. Lin, these are my roommates, Jake and Anthony."**

 **"Its a pleasure miss." Jake said with a polite smile, as he shook her hand.**

 **"Well now, you don't see beautiful women like you hanging around in a club like this." Anthony said as he shook her hand.**

 **"Ah, thank you so much. Its nice to meet you both." Lin said. She meant it with Jake. But with Anthony, well he annoyed her, as he does with most.**

 **"So, how'd you meet our boy sweetheart?" Anthony asked, with his sexiest smile, that actually didn't seem sexy to Lin.**

 **"Uh, I met him at a bookstore." Lin said. Kevin looked at her. She looked at him with a look that said "it was the only thing I could think of."**

 **"Huh, Kev's always been the reading type, guess it shouldn't surprise us that he met a woman there." Anthony said.**

 **"Yeah well, bookstores are great hookups." Kevin said.**

 **"Hm, guess I should try a bookstore." Anthony said while rubbing his chin.**

 **"Anthony amigo, Boytoy porno mags don't count as actual books." Jake said with a smile. Anthony's face turned red.**

 **"Why must you embarrass me in company?" Anthony asked Jake.**

 **"Anthony, you do a good enough job embarrassing yourself. You don't need our help doing that." Kevin said as everyone but Anthony busted out into laughter.**

 **"Whatever." Anthony said.**

 **"Oh, relax Anthony, it all comes from a good place." Jake said.**

 **"Now cm'on, lets leave Kevin to his date." Jake said.**

 **"It was nice meeting you Lin." Jake said.**

 **"Thanks. You too." Lin said. With that, Kevin and Lin were alone.**

 **"Wow, Anthony sure is interesting." Lin said.**

 **"More like a pain in the ass." Kevin said.**

 **"That too." Lin said.**

 **"So tell me, how'd you get involved with The Saints?" Kevin asked.**

 **"Because of Johnny. One day after I had just finished kicking some ass in a race, Johnny had found me. At the time, I hadn't seen him in almost a year. He lived in Steeleport, and I lived here. You see, we grew up together. You can imagine I was happy to see him. Anyways, Johnny had told me about some guy he met. Which turned out to be Julius. He said he had some big plans to take out the gangs of Stilwater. At first I wasn't on board but Johnny being Johnny, convinced me." Lin told him.**

 **"So Julius was Steeleport?" Kevin asked.**

 **"I guess, I mean that's the only way I could Johnny meeting him first." Lin said.**

 **"But enough about work." Lin said with a smile.**

 **"Lets dance." She said. Taking a big swig of his drink, he followed her. At first, they were just dancing normally. Then as Lin got in close again, she smelt that amazing body spray that Johnny had recommended.**

 **"Mm, you smell amazing." She said with a smile.**

 **"Thank you." He said with a smile as well. She got closer to him, wrapping her hands around his neck again. Both of them dancing in perfect rhythm to both the music and each other. His forehead went to hers and they both smiled at each other. They didn't break apart, song after song played and they didn't leave each other. In the distance of the club, Jake saw this. He smiled and had a good idea. He knew the Deejay there, so he walked up to him.**

 **"Hey Ryan, play a slow song." Jake said as he handed Ryan a $20 bill. Ryan happily obliged and got on his mic.**

 **"Alright, this next one is for all the couples here." Then the slow song started playing. Kevin looked into the distance and saw Jake standing there with his arms folded with a smile. Lin had her arms still wrapped around Kevin's neck and had her head turned and resting on his chest. Kevin smiled and waved to Jake, who waved back. Anthony was even dancing with someone. All and all, it was a damn good night. Kevin and Lin stayed at the club till it was closing time. They had no idea that it was closing time until the Russian bouncer came to remind them.**

 **"Hey guys, hate to break up your moment here, but we're shutting down for the night. Sorry." The friendly bouncer said.**

 **"Its fine, uh Oleg." Kevin said glancing at his nametag. They started walking out of the club. While walking, Kevin felt Lin's hand grab his. He turned and looked down at her.**

 **"What? Dates hold hands you know?" Lin said with a smile. They were out in the parking lot now.**

 **"Where's your car?" Kevin asked her.**

 **"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I took a cab here. I didn't want any of the Rollerz seeing my car and possibly following me." Lin said.**

 **"You need a ride?" Kevin asked.**

 **"Oh no, its fine I'll walk." Lin said.**

 **"Bullshit. Cm'on, I'll drive you home." Kevin said leading her to his new car.**

 **"Wow, so finally got rid of that brown piece of shit Hollywood?" Lin asked eyeing the car.**

 **"Well, sorta. I kind of did what you did, except in place of gang members, I had drove something else to avoid cops." Kevin said. With that, he unlocked the car and opened the passenger door for Lin.**

 **"Oh, aren't you a gentlemen?" Lin said with a smile. Kevin smiled and got in the driver side. Lin gave him the directions to her apartment. For the most part, the ride was in silence. They finally reached her apartment, and sat there.**

 **"Thanks for a fun night Kevin." She said with a smile.**

 **"Thanks for letting me show you a fun night." Kevin said with the same smile. Kevin got out of the car and opened the door for Lin. She smiled and they held hands as they went to the doors to the apartment lobby.**

 **"Um." Kevin said.**

 **"What?" Lin asked.**

 **"Well its just you know, we're on a date and we had fun and-" Lin smiled and moved forward bringing her lips to his. Their lips broke apart with a soft click.**

 **"Did you mean that?" Lin asked.**

 **"Yeah, exactly that." Kevin said with a big smile.**

 **"Hm, I'm a good guesser then." Lin said with a smile. Kevin opened the lobby door for her and she walked in.**

 **"Goodnight Lin." He said with a smile.**

 **"Goodnight Kevin." She said with a smile as well. With that, she went to an elevator and punched in the number to her floor. Right before the doors closed she smiled and waved. Kevin did the same. He got into his car and drove away. In the distance a cop car was hiding in the shadows.**

 **"Black 4-door Zircon. License plate is 4AQ-J668." A nameless cop said.**

 **"Copy that." Dispatch said. Kevin's smile hadn't left his face. A chaotic day ends with a perfect night. Finally arriving home, he parked and went inside. Unlocking his apartment door, it was dark inside and he could hear snoring and faint moans from Anthony's room. He walked straight to his room and stripped down to his boxers and laid down. Still smiling the entire time, he fell into his slumber.**

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! First off I apologize for the long wait, certain things in my personal life sadly had me down and not in the mood to write. I'm very sorry, but I'm back in a good mood and ready to write more! As I type this it is currently 4:21 AM. In_** ** _somnia at its best! But anyways, so as usual couple of things here. 1. I hope you guys like the introductions of future Saints Row characters (Shaundi in the first, and Pierce and Oleg in this chapter) If you guys want me to keep doing that feel free to tell me and I'll do it! 2. For those of you who might wonder what "Hospital Perc" is it is actually percocet a pill that a hospital will give after surgery and a prescription of if you choose. I know most of you may have already known that, but just to be safe I felt I'd explain it. 3. I do not own Silence of the lambs. 4.I hope you guys like the backstories I have Johnny and Lin. I felt I should say that I was inspired to do that by Boss/Lin fanfic that was an amazing story that sadly the creator deleted along with his other stories, but it was called "Any other comments?" In the story it was talked about how Lin and Johnny knew each other as children. So, that inspired my backstory with a few changes to it. If IkilledKennyyes! Happens to see this, thanks for inspiring me and I hope maybe one day you'll come back. Lastly, as I did it a lot in this chapter I may confuse Jake and Anthony. As you guys know, Jake is the Hispanic roommate and Anthony is the douchebag roommate. In the early stages of this story, Anthony was gonna be the name of the Hispanic roommate and Jake was gonna be the douchebag roommate. But I switched the roles for some reason. But yes, I may confuse them sometime and if I do so and I don't catch it, please remind me and I'll go back and fix it! Side note, if you go to my profile, you'll see my future plans for stories, mostly they're Saints Row, but there's a couple of others there that may interest you. And as it says in my profile if you have a story that you'd like me to do, then let me know! Well as always, Rate, review and stay tuned for the next chapters of my stories. Thank you!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three: A race of death.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row_**

* * *

 **Kevin woke up the next morning still with his huge smile on his face. Last night was amazing, truly what was out of one of those sappy romance novels he used to find under his mothers bed. He kept replaying everything that happened last night over and over again. He checked his clock to see it was still early in the morning. He hopped out of bed, dressed in only his boxers. After** **relieving himself, he made his way into his kitchen. While he was walking there, he ran into one Anthony's one night stand, trying to sneak out and holding her heels in her hands. She looked up and saw him. She brought her finger to her lips saying, "Sh." He made the zipper motion across his lips and flashed her the "OK" sign. She smiled and gave the "Call me motion." He chuckled and waved. After she left, he started making coffee, knowing for sure Anthony was gonna be hungover. As he was making the coffee, he heard a knocking on the door. Not really thinking, he walked to it to answer it. When he opened it, he saw it was Lin. She was dressed black button up, with three of the buttons left undone, blue skinny jeans that showed her figure off nicely and a pair of black sneakers. Her hair was in high ponytail with a bang hanging over her right eye. Kevin was lost for a second.**

 **"So, you answer the door in your boxers all the time?" She asked with a smile on her face. He looked down and his face went red. He laughed nervously, while rubbing the back of his neck.**

 **"Come on in. I'll be right back." He said. She walked in and watched him go to his room. She looked around, noticing it was the typical guys apartment. Pizza boxes and beer bottles were in the trashcans, DVD's varying from action, to porno's were in a TV case. A TV with one of the big backs but a good sized screen sat on a black entertainment center, with a video game system and numerous video games around it. The furniture was a brownish tan color. A four cushioned couch sat in the middle of the room, facing the TV, with a coffee table in front of it, and two chairs sat on either sides of the couch, facing the sides of the coffee table. She stood awkwardly in the living room waiting for Kevin to return. She heard a door open. She looked to see if it was Kevin, but instead it was roommate Anthony. Anthony walked out of his room, rubbing his temples and groaning. Like Kevin, he was dressed in only his boxers. He looked up and saw Lin. He smiled and walked towards her.**

 **"Well hello there." He said with a smile.**

 **"Uh hi." She said eyeing him down.**

 **"You here to see Kevin?" He asked.**

 **"Yep." She said crossing her hands at her legs.**

 **"He should be up soon. Can I get you a cup of coffee?" He asked.**

 **"Um no. Thank you though." She said. After she said that, Kevin came walking out. Dressed in a baggy purple t-shirt, black jean shorts and his black and purple sneakers. He was wearing a black baseball cap backwards and had sunglasses on, just not on his eyes.**

 **"Oh, there he is." Anthony said.**

 **"Whats going on? He bothering you?" Kevin asked Lin.**

 **"No he's just being friendly." Lin said, most likely saving his life.**

 **"Oh well alright then."**

 **"Listen, I'll meet you outside OK?" Kevin said to Lin. She nodded and walked outside. When she did, Kevin turned to Anthony.**

 **"Anthony, she's not into you man." Kevin told him,**

 **"What? I never assumed she was. I was just being friendly." He said while pouring a cup of coffee.**

 **"That's why you walked out of your room in your boxers?" He asked.**

 **"Look, I had no idea she was here alright." He said in his defense.**

 **"I'll take your word for it. Just try not to let it happen again." He told him. Kevin walked outside to meet Lin.**

 **"Wow, so all you boys hang out in your boxers?" Lin asked with a smile.**

 **"We all just woke up." He said with a chuckle.**

 **"Really, was he bothering you?" He seriously asked her.**

 **"No, he was fine. Trust me, I hear worse stuff from The Rollerz. Your roommate is harmless." She told him.**

 **"So what brings you to my apartment? Wait, how do you know where my apartment is?" Kevin asked her.**

 **"I saw you walk into it from the church yesterday. Its not that far away you know." She told him.**

 **"Good point. So what brings you over?" He asked.**

 **"Well I just thought that since all The Rollerz are sleeping off hangovers, and Samson isn't done with the cars yet, we could hangout again." She told him with a smile. He smiled back.**

 **"Sure, wanna get some breakfast?" He asked. She nodded.**

 **"Its such a nice day, wanna walk?" He asked her. She nodded and smiled. They began walking to the diner near Kevin's apartment. Lin wasn't really paying attention until she felt a hand grab hers. She looked up and saw Kevin smiling at her. She smiled back and held his hand tighter. Close by, Johnny was speeding by in his car, blasting his horn at Kevin and Lin. They both laughed and Kevin flipped him off as he drove away. They finally made it to the diner. Kevin held the door open for her.**

 **"Still such a gentlemen." She said with a smile.**

 **"I'll be right with ya guys." A friendly waitress said. They both sat down at a booth and looked at the menus.**

 **"What can I get ya?" The waitress asked.**

 **"I'll have the pancakes, with sausage and eggs. With OJ to drink." Kevin said. The waitress wrote down his order.**

 **"And for you hun?" She asked Lin.**

 **"I'll have what he's having." She said.**

 **"Comin' right up. By the way, you two make a cute couple." The waitress said with a smile. Both Kevin and Lin instantly blushed at that.**

 **"Um." Lin said with a nervous smile. Kevin chuckled at her. An awkward silence was there between them.**

 **"So, um, what's it like being with The Rollerz?" Kevin asked, finally breaking the silence.**

 **"Imagine being in an 10th grade house party all the time. Bunch of perv's" Lin said with a face of disgust.**

 **"Anthony would fit right in with them." Kevin said.**

 **"The worst is this guy named Donnie. All the time he's hitting on me." Lin said.**

 **"He charming?" Kevin asked with a smile.**

 **"About as charming as Anthony." Lin said. They both busted out laughing at that.**

 **"I swear, I can't get away from them long enough." Lin said. Their food was brought to the table. They both looked down at their pancakes, which were in heart shapes instead of the normal circular shape. They both looked up at the waitress who smiled at them and walked away.**

 **"Well then." Kevin said. Lin chuckled.**

 **"You gotta admit, its kind of sweet." Lin said.**

 **"Hey want me to screw up your OJ?" Kevin asked.**

 **"You gonna spit in it?" Lin jokingly asked. Kevin laughed.**

 **"No." He said. He held up a little bottle of vodka for her to see. She smiled and nodded. Kevin poured some of the vodka into her juice, then did the same for his.**

 **"Me drinking liquor at 9:30 am. I've become Johnny's father." Lin said with a chuckle.**

 **"Hey, you're getting a healthy dose of** **vitamin C as well." Kevin said.**

 **"Just like drinking a banana daiquiri will increase your potassium?" Lin said with a smile.**

 **"You're so fucking funny Lin." Kevin said with a smile.**

 **"I know." She said with a cocky smile.**

 **"So, anymore info on The Rollerz?" He asked as he took a bite of his heart shaped pancake.**

 **"Nothing other than them taking bets on who's gonna win the race tonight." She told him.**

 **"Which reminds me, you ever race before?" She asked.**

 **"I used too back in high school. We'd race bikes, motorcycles, skateboards. Hell, we even raced wheelchairs once or twice." He told her.**

 **"You ever race cars?" She asked. His face went red.**

 **"Um, no." He said in an unconvincing tone.**

 **"You're lying." She said.**

 **"What? No I'm not." He said.**

 **"Kevin." She said.**

 **"Fine." He said in defeat.**

 **"Me and a friend of mine stole his parents car. At first, he was gonna race the car and I was gonna cheer him on. But when we got there, he backed out last second. I decided that I wasn't gonna back out like he did, so I raced. I was actually doing pretty good, then I got cocky. Right before I was gonna win, I hung my body out of the window with my foot still on the gas pedal, taunting the other drivers. Well I ended up falling out of the car. I was fine, I didn't get hit or anything, but my friends parents car got totaled. A few of the racers hit the car and caused it to crash into a tree." He told her. She started laughing.**

 **"OH MY GOD!." She said inbetween laughs. He was red faced.**

 **"OK, pile it on." He said with an** **embarrassed smile.**

 **"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you were okay, but that's what you get for showing off!" She said as she continued laughing. He only nodded in agreement.**

 **"Were you any good?" She asked.**

 **"I'm afraid if I brag a brick might come crashing through the window and hit me in the head." He said with a smile. This time Lin laughed.**

 **"Wow and you say I'm funny." She said with her beautiful smile. After that, they continued eating their breakfast. Lin caught Kevin's attention by licking the syrup from her fork. She knew he was looking and smiled and winked at him.**

 **"Something got your attention?" She asked.**

 **"Um, no, just uh, just got sidetracked." He said trying to gather his bearings. Lin's phone started ringing. She grabbed it from her pocked and when she saw the name on it, she let out an annoyed sigh.**

 **"Hello?" She said really annoyed.**

 **"Uh huh, yeah alright I'm on my way." She said.**

 **"Rollerz?" Kevin asked. She nodded.**

 **"I have to go." She said.**

 **"You drive to my apartment?" He asked.**

 **"Yeah." She said.**

 **"I'll walk you to it." He said. Kevin paid the bill and they walked out together. While walking home, Lin grabbed his hand. They finally reached the car, only to be greeted by Anthony tanning in a man thong on the front lawn. Lin had a disgusted look on her face.**

 **"He uh, does this every morning." Kevin said.**

 **"Wow." Lin said. Anthony looked over his sunglasses and winked to Lin, who just shook her head. Lin walked to her car, and got in. Before she could drive away, Kevin bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She smiled and he smiled back. Kevin watched as she drove away. Then, he walked over to Anthony.**

 **"Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked Anthony.**

 **"What?" Anthony said while peering over his glasses.**

 **"You know what." Kevin said.**

 **"I tan every morning." Anthony tried saying in his defense.**

 **"Do you fucking wink and try to look sexy for girls your damn damn roommates are hanging out with?" Kevin asked in an angry tone.**

 **"I was just goofing around man. Relax." Anthony said laying back, putting his sunglasses back over his eyes. Kevin was about to pounce on him, but he had things to do. Troy sent him a text telling him the cars were done, and he'd be there soon with a car for him to race in. After he texted him his address, he waited for Troy to arrive. Finally, Troy did arrive. Kevin eyed the car down, it was a black Fer de Lance. Kevin watched as Troy got out of the car and leaned on it.**

 **"Impressed?" Troy asked with a cocky smirk. Kevin only nodded.**

 **"Where the hell did you get this?" Kevin asked while rubbing the hood of it.**

 **"Don't worry about, just know that this is the car that's gonna beat them." Troy said. Troy could smell alcohol.**

 **"Kevin, you been drinking?" He asked. Kevin looked at him with a confused look.**

 **"Uh, yeah a little. Not like I'm wasted or anything. Not even buzzed." Kevin said.**

 **"You do know that even if you have a sip of alcohol and drive, you can be arrested right?" Troy asked. That didn't sound right to Kevin.**

 **"Troy why do you care? " Kevin asked. Troy realized what he done. He needed to save himself.**

 **"Sorry man. Cops here in Stilwater will fuck with you over anything. Just wanna avoid the bullshit." Troy said. Kevin observed him. He did have a point, cops would fuck with you just for their amusement. Still, that seemed off.**

 **"Now if you're done eye fucking the car, let's do this. Lin isn't a very** **patient person, and if its okay with you, I'd like to avoid getting bitched at." Kevin got in the drivers seat. He started up the car and they drove away.**

 **"Lets get to it. Look, I don't care what Lin says, you gotta get me next to those cars and I'll take care of The Rollerz. To hell with this lap-race bullshit." Troy said. Kevin nodded in agreement. Kevin started up the car, and drove off.**

 **"I don't like the idea of Lin going undercover. You roll with people long enough, you start thinking like 'em." Troy said as he stared out the window. Kevin listened, but something about the way Troy said that just really made him wonder. Something was off about Troy. Kevin observed him, Troy had an unsettling** **demeanor about him. Troy looked up and locked eyes with Kevin. Troy smiled at Kevin, and Kevin faked a smile back.**

 **"He's hiding something." Kevin thought. Troy spoke up.**

 **"Ya know Kev, I gotta be honest. You turned out to really be someone who can get shit done in such a short amount of time. And I thought Johnny was our most impressive homie." Troy said. Something about that compliment wasn't right.**

 **"Thanks Troy. Glad I can be a good help." Kevin said.**

 **"Maybe you and me could get a beer sometime. Get to know each other a little." Troy said as he lit a cigarette.**

 **"Yeah maybe, as long as you don't bitch me out for driving afterwards." Kevin said with a chuckle, which Troy laughed along with.**

 **"Sorry man, I just know what Jails like. Not too anxious to go back." Troy said, blowing out the smoke. They made it.**

 **"Alright, here we are. I hope Lin followed up on her end of the deal." Troy said. They followed the other cars and got into position. They watched as a girl with dreadlocks covered by a purple bandanna stood at the starting line. She held both hands in the air, and counted down.**

 **"3 2 1!" She shouted. Everyone slammed down on the gas pedals and sped off.**

 **"Alright, get in close to these assholes. I'll rile them up." Troy said. Kevin nodded. Kevin was keeping his fast speed, and spotted a red car. He got close to it, and Troy rolled down his window.**

 **"Should've stayed home kid!" Troy yelled.**

 **"Speed up a little. He'll get pissed off." Troy said. Kevin sped up a little more. The Roller sped up a little more, but it wasn't good enough.**

 **"DON'T EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO CATCH UP!" Troy yelled, as he flipped off The Roller. The Roller gritted his teeth, and did his last resort. He used his nitrous.**

 **"Wow, thought it'd take more than that for him to use his shit." Troy said.**

 **"Alright, he's getting closer. Hit the brakes when I tell you too." Troy said. The car was getting closer. Soon, he was almost right beside Kevin.**

 **"NOW!" Troy yelled. Kevin slammed down on the brakes, and watched as The Roller got ahead. The Roller was laughing and looked back flipping off Kevin and Troy. Just a few seconds later, BOOM! The car, along with The Roller exploded. The Rollerz finger landed on the windshield. Kevin chuckled and got it off with the wipers.**

 **"Alright. One down, two to go." Troy told him. Kevin nodded and drove forward. While doing this, he couldn't help but imagine Lin.**

 **"Lin." He muttered to himself. Troy was busy shouting at the other drivers, while Kevin thought about Lin more. Everything about her he liked.**

 **"HEY!" Troy shouted. Kevin looked over him.**

 **"WHAT?!" He shouted back.**

 **"Chill man. I got the other driver. I said your name like four times." Troy said. Kevin calmed down.**

 **"Sorry. I was just thinking about someone." Kevin said.**

 **"You were thinking about Lin. I heard you whisper her name." Troy said in a teasing tone.**

 **"Look, I'm not one to judge. But driving in a race, with another man in the car, and racing guys in a rival gang, is the wrong time to be turned on." Troy said. Kevin looked down to his shorts.**

 **"Good point." Kevin said. Kevin drove forward, going past The Roller, flashing him a cocky smile in the process. The Roller tried speeding up, but Kevin was still well ahead.**

 **"HEY, MOM AND DAD AREN'T GONNA BE HAPPY WHEN THEIR WHEELS GO MISSING!" Troy said, hanging out the window. The Roller flipped Troy off and tried to catch up, not wanting to use his nitrous.**

 **"This guy ain't as easy as his friends. Its gonna take more." Troy said. Kevin nodded. Troy put his head back out the window.**

 **"TELL YA WHAT. YOU ASK NICELY, I'LL LET YOU WASH MY CAR ON WEEKENDS HUH?!" Troy yelled out. Troy looked on and watched as The Roller slammed his foot down on the gas pedal.**

 **"He's cracking. Won't be long now." Troy said.**

 **"WATCHING A MOVIE ABOUT STREET RACERS DOESN'T MAKE YOU A RACER!" Troy taunted. That did it. The Roller hit the button and Troy and Kevin watched as his got way ahead.**

 **"3. 2. 1." Troy said and on cue, the car exploded. Troy and Kevin smiled and high 5'd each other and drove to the finish line. Lin watched along with a crowd on the sides, as Kevin and Troy crossed the finish line. She smiled as she saw them walk out of it. Troy leaned against the car and lit a cigarette, as Lin ran to Kevin and hugged him.**

 **"Good job!" She said with a big smile.**

 **"I did it for you." Kevin responded. Troy shook his head and smiled as he watched them.**

 **"Hey, how about a little love for the guy who ensured he won?" Troy asked.**

 **"Thanks Troy. Without you, I likely wouldn't have done it.' Kevin said.**

 **"Yeah. Good job Troy." Lin said with a smile.**

 **"No problem guys." Troy said with his cigarette in his mouth.**

 **"So, should we go celebrate?" Lin asked.**

 **"I don't got anymore Roller shit to do for now. I wanna have a little fun." She told them.**

 **"Let's hit the bar. I could use a drink after this shit." Troy said.**

 **I'm down for that." Kevin said. They all got back in Troy's car, with Troy driving this time. They headed for the nearest bar. Kevin and Lin sat in the backseat. Kevin wrapped his arm around Lin, who looked up and smiled at him. She motioned for him to come closer with her finger and she gladly followed. Before he could bring his lips to hers, she stole his hat.**

 **"Why do you always wear hats around me?" She asked in joking tone, while putting his hat on.**

 **"Its just my style." He said.**

 **"You're not going bald are you?" She said inspecting his head for bald spots. He laughed at this.**

 **"No, I just like hats is all. I'm not going bald." He said with a smile. Right before she could say something, he put his lips to hers. She followed his lips. Troy looked at them through the rear view mirror and smiled.**

 **"I hate to stop your fun, but could you two not fuck in my car?" Troy asked in between chuckles. They broke apart and glared at Troy.**

 **"Hey, I'm just playin'" He said. The pulled into the bar parking lot.**

 **"Lets not drink too much. One of us has to drive." Troy said. Before they got out Kevin's phone began to ring. He took his phone out and looked at the caller ID. It was Johnny.**

 **"Hello?" He said.**

 **"Hey man. Come to the church." Johnny said. Kevin let out an annoyed sigh.**

 **"I'm on my way."**

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. Firstly I wanna apologize. I understand that long waits and me are nothing new but I have a pretty good reason for being gone. You see, I had some dental work done recently nothing major just some tooth removals and replacements, along with a root canal. I know my teeth were in pretty bad shape, haha. Anyways, me being me, I refused pain medication each time I went to my dentist and I was in so much pain. The reason I refused was honestly, I don't wanna get addicted to anything. So yes, I was in an immense pain. I tried to work around it, but the pain was terrible, so I'm so so sorry for the wait. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I notice that this is the first chapter where Kevin doesn't go to sleep at the end! I promise, no I swear I won't make you guys wait this long again. As a matter of fact, I'm going to start working on the next chapters of ALL my stories tomorrow. Which reminds me, I have a Bully fic now as well. I dunno if any of you guys like Bully but if you do, feel free to take a look. As always guys rate, review and stay tuned for the next chapter. I love you all and thanks for bearing with me.**_


End file.
